Mermaid-Like Love
by ImACoAiFan4869
Summary: Haibara Dream and Fantasy of Love of Conan can really hurt like a Pig getting Chopped. This is a sad story and Please give the feels I cried the whole time writing this. One-shot HaibaraxConan


**Hello People this is my 3****rd**** Fanfic and again thank you for supporting me!**

**This is just a One-shot about something for Haibara Ai ! Give Good-Honest reviews for this One-shot Fanfic !**

** -****Mermaid Like Love-**

"-**Teitan Elementary School-"**

"After Throwing the knife into the water, The little mermaid cast one more lingering, Half-Fainting Glance At her beloved Prince." Kobayashi-sensei told the whole class (Story-telling).

"I Know your heart belongs to someone else…. Nevertheless, Thanks to you I have learned the meaning of true love. Even if I'm to disappear from this World, I'll never forget my feelings... For you..." The Mermaid thought.

She Blinked. "Farewell my Dearest Prince." The Mermaid followed.

"Then the little Mermaid Threw herself into the sea and Dissolved Into Foam." Kobayashi-sensei said.

"In Andersen's Version, The little Mermaid actually Became an Angel and even though she could not have the love of the prince, She was given an Immortal Soul." Kobayashi-sensei said smiling.

"…" The Whole Class murmured.

"_I Should've Picked the Disney Version"_ Kobayashi-sensei thought.

"That was so sad.. The little Mermaid Sacrificed too much but why?" Ayumi said.

"The Prince was so Stupid!" Mitsuhiko Added.

"Rolled Omelet…" Genta said.

"_Hah Hah It's Just a story Seriously.."_ Conan thought.

"_Haibara Must be bored out of her mind."_ He thought again.

Conan Looked at Haibara and Haibara Noticed it.

"What?" Haibara Asked.

"You Seem pre-occupied. Is there something on your mind?" Conan Asked.

"Nothing." She Answered.

"Yeah Right and I'm supposed to believe that." Conan said.

"….."

"I Just had a strange dream last night." Haibara said smiling. "That's All" She added.

"You had a Nightmare again?" Conan asked.

She Clinched her fists.

"Nope.. It's actually a Pretty Good dream." She Answered "I Dreamed about you getting eaten by a dolphin." Haibara said smirking.

"Haha Very Funny Haibara." Conan said embarrassed.

She Smiled.

"_It's not really a Lie, Kudo-kun."_ She Said in her mind "_I Did dream about you." _She added.

**-****Haibara's POV- (Dream)**

"_Where Am I? Where is everyone?" I Asked myself "I am alone again?" I keep on walking and walking and walking. Right… Even when my Feet are too tired Even When I feel Like I do Not have the strength to go on… I still keep on walking._

_Because somehow I know you will be there… At the end of this seemingly endless road. "You'll never know.. Conan" I mumbled "Just how much you mean to me."_

"_Even though I can't find the words to explain why." "No matter where I am, As long as I can see you smile…" I murmured._

"_Just as long as I can hear you say my name." ("Haibara" Conan said) "I know everything's gonna be alright." "All I ever wanted.. Is to stay forever… Next to you." I still murmured and murmured._

"_Oh.. Right.. How Foolish of me… You already have someone else.. By your side." I am still murmuring things."_

"_No matter How long I stretch my arm… I can never reach you.." I said. "No Matter how fast I run.. I can never come closer to your heart."_

Snaps Back into the Real World

-**Normal POV-**

-Outside Walking the streets-

"Are you still sad about the ending of the Little Mermaid? Ayumi?" Mitsuhiko Asked.

"Huh? Why should you feel sad over a fish?" Genta Asked.

"Geez.. Why Don't you Try to pay attention in Class Genta?" Mitsuhiko said "Your Lucky sensei didn't notice you was Sleeping the whole time." He Added.

"It's just that I always thought that every Fairy tale had a happy Ending." Ayumi Answered.

"My Mom also usually says that if you give something your best effort, You'll get it eventually." She said.

"Your Thinking too much Ayumi.. Kobayashi-sensei will tell us another happier story Next Week." Mitsuhiko Said.

"Mitsuhiko's Right, and there will be a new Kamen Yaiba episode tonight." Genta said.

"Ai-chan…" Ayumi said.

"Do You also think that the Prince and The Mermaid should be together right?" She Asked.

"Not Really. I think the Mermaid should've Killed that Idiotic Prince and returned to the sea." Haibara answered.

"It's Lucky for Children you're not a Writer." Conan said.

"Do You have any Problem Edogawa?" Haibara Asked.

"Not at all." Conan said.

"Everyone wishes that everything has a happy ending.. But I don't." Haibara said "Because There is Simply no way to bring happiness to all people." She Explained.

"So your Happy ending may take away somebody else's chance at Happiness." She Said.

"If the Mermaid ended up with the Prince, Inevitably She would have Ruined the Princess' Happiness." Haibara Explained.

"And no matter how much the Mermaid loves the Prince… The one who owns His Heart… Is still the princess." She said.

"Anyway Don't worry.. You're More like the Princess not the Little Mermaid." Haibara Said to Ayumi.

"_Even though Conan probably Can never be the Prince You want him to be.. You still belong to the same world with Him."_ Haibara Said in mind.

"_You know… Just Like the little mermaid in that old Fairy tale.. I took the Evil witch's poison to enter your world… And escape mine." She thought._

**-Haibara's POV-**

"_Just like the little mermaid, I struggle to fit in. But Deep Down… I know… I can never belong.. To the world.. You're living in…" She said In her mind "We Both Understand so well how different we are.." I thought. "And…." I murmured._

"_Just like the foolish Mermaid, I fall for someone who's hear is already taken.. Futilely Chasing after a Beautiful Illusion that can never come true…" I said._

"_And Yet I believe, Even when the mermaid throws herself into the Cold, Dark, Bottomless Ocean and Dissolves into Foam.. All she prays for is the Prince's happiness." I said in mind. _

"_That's why… Even If Being with you for the rest of my Life is Just an Impossible Dream… Even if in the End, I'm nothing but an Undetected and Silent Shadow Passing through your Noisy world… Even if it's just a very short moment… I still want to stay next to you… In a small corner of Your Life." I Said in my mind._

"_Even if everything between us can disappear in a blink of an eye... Just like the snow falling down from the sky at this very moment… I still want to Stand by you… Watching the world of Make, Believe, Fade Away Until our Heartbreakingly Memories turn into dust… After All… for someone who has nothing like me…" I thought._

"_What I need… Is not happiness…" I said in mind "What I need Is you…." I Said._

_**~!The End!~ **_

**Fanfic end It's just a One-shot okay.. All credits goes to grayfirefly and me. I cried the whole time I'm writing this story… Thanks for the appreciation for the story Please give good honest reviews I beg you people.. Give the feels Fanfic users !**

**I'm Saying Goodbye for NOW!**


End file.
